Tower of Niflheim
What is the Tower of Niflheim? The Tower of Niflheim, or ToN '''for short, is a Remorseless ascension-based tower in Ring 6. It has a theme of the one of the Norse Realms, Niflheim. It is also a community tower made by CrazyZombie50. This tower should be attempted after Tower of True Skill or Tower of Fractured Obstacles. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * '''Floor 1: Start off with a pretty difficult wrap onto a 1-stud block against a wall. The top of this block (like many) has killbricks, so be careful. Do a shorter jump onto a 1x1x1 block, and then onto a 4x4 rope platform. Do a few jumps on 2x2x2 cubed rope platforms (they don't bring you with them, be careful!) Jump onto a truss, and do a 5-stud up truss flick to the top of it. Next, jump along the holders for the rope platforms you were jumping on earlier. Then come some mildly difficult truss jumps, not too hard, though the last one is a bit high up. Flick 4 studs up to the top of that, and do a 5-stud wraparound with 2 studs of a gap on each side of it. Then do a pretty hard 11-stud jump with a 1-stud block blocking you (this part is pretty tough), and go onto the tightrope. It's fairly thin, so first person is recommended. Go along the rotated platforms, and then do a jump blocked by a lava barrier like on the third floor of ToCN. Jump to a rather odd platform, which appears to be a 5-stud wraparound, however, you can jump to either side of it, so really it's more like blocks attached to the side of a bigger one. Then do another ToCN lava-blocked jump, followed by a tough wraparound with a lot of empty space. Do an effortless jump to another rotated platform, then a couple mildly long jumps on 2x2 platforms. The next jump might be a headhitter, since it goes to the start of an in-and-out jump section so make sure you time it well. Do some 8 stud up in-and-out ledge grabs, where the platforms increase by 1 stud in every direction each time. Go along a rather odd-looking and very thin tightrope, then do a 7-stud wraparound raised by 4 studs. Do a jump hugging the wraparound onto a 1x1x1 block on the edge, and climb up to floor 2. (Note: You can skip the last wraparound and just jump onto the 1x1x1 block, but it is risky and not recommended) * Floor 2: Start off with a few ~10 stud jumps to 2x7 platforms. Jump onto a truss, and work your way around. it is recommended you do a truss flick and go straight for the long end of the next truss block, but you can also jump to the smaller end and do a very tight climbing wrap around the trusses. Do a truss jump to the next truss block, and climb around it to the top. The 2x2 non-carrying rope platforms make a return here, and this time there's 4 of them, with longer jumps. Once you've accomplished that, do an odd in-and-out rotated jump on poles. Do a long jump onto the next one, and repeat twice. Once you finish the third in-and-out jump pole, however, you must do another in-and-out jump to a higher block. Jump to some 5-stud wraps (topped with killbricks, but you would have to be trying to hit those,) and to a pole. Jump to a spinning platform with some tight timing, and jump over the lava barrier, another similarity to ToCN. However, this tower brings that gimmick further, and you must do that again on another spinning platform, then do a weird jump to a block that starts a tightrope. The tightrope, as par usual, is quite thin, so you should use first person. Do some more in-and-out jumps that increase in size by 1 stud, and go along another tightrope, however, this one curves to the left in the middle! First person is almost a necessity here. Then comes a seemingly simple 4-stud wraparound, however, it goes in by 1 stud, making it harder. After that comes a 6-stud wrap, where you must carefully wind yourself around and land on the 0.5 stickout on the other side. Then comes the 4-stud 1-stud stickout wraparound. Jump onto the 1-stud block after that, and up to the chunk of obstacles again, then to a rather tight 2-stud squeeze. Do a pretty hard jump onto a 1x1x1 block, and onto a 4-stud squeeze. Once again, jump onto a 1x1x1 block in the same way. This time, jump from there to a truss, and you'll be at Floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music * Floor 1: Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story - Deep Castle * Floor 2: Super Mario Odyssey - Bowser's Castle 2 [Starts at 0:09] * Floor 3: Koopa's Road - Super Mario 64 * Floor 4: The Giant remix - M&L Bowser's Inside Story * Floor 5: Evil King Bowser Here - SPM * Floor 6: Infantcide - The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * Floor 7: Bowletta Battle - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and Bowser's Minions * Floor 8: The Evil Count Bleck - SPM * Floor 9: Miniboss Theme - The Binding of Isaac * Floor 10: Liberated Guardian - Shadow of the Colossus * Winter Place: Shadow of the Colossus - Demise of the Ritual (Starts at 0:10) Trivia * In Norse mythology, Niflheim is a place of ice and snow, so the only place where the tower really does look like Niflheim is the very end where the winpad is. * This is the first non-themed tower to have a "theme." # Near ToN in the 6th of October appeared a large killbrick pillar, which was shown to be the Citadel of Scythe Recognition via discord pictures and somebody publishing the changes in Ring 6 without authorization. * Tower of Fractured Obstacles uses the same color at the beginning but gradients to a different color at the end, it so also has similar obstacles. * On the side of the snowy island under the winpad, there is a secret room with a sign saying "why did you come down here" * Niflheim is also the Norse underworld, so this name may refer to another way to say hecc or underworld. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 5.32.58 PM.png|ToN's portal ton.png|ToN's badge Continuing from this point Congratulations! You have cleared one of the hardest Remorseless towers in the game! After this it is recommended to try and tackle the Remorseless citadels, Citadel of Scythe Recognition and Citadel of Contrasting Regions if you haven't already. If you've done those, go to Tower of Corrupted Nightmares or Tower of Zespluz. Tower of Fractured Obstacles is quite similar to this, so you can try this before ToCN or ToZ. Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 6 Category:Remorseless Category:Towers